


Mystic Messenger Love Version

by Nanase_Riku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanase_Riku/pseuds/Nanase_Riku
Summary: Some sexy time with everyone's favourite albino actor.





	1. ZEN (Hyun Ryu)

"...Good morning, sweetie..." You hear a calm, soft voice whisper. "Hm...?" You rub your eyes sleepily, slowly putting yourself into a sitting position. "W-where am I...?" You ask, your vision finally becoming clear enough for you to focus on who was in front of you. 'Holy... It's Zen!!' You thought to yourself, your eyes widening. "Zen, why are you here??" You ask a little louder than normal. "My silly, sweet girl... You're at my house, remember? Ever since Saeran tried to kidnap you and I saved you, you have been living at my house together with me," Zen explained, cupping one of your left cheek with his right hand, softly rubbing it with his thumb, looking into your eyes. You blush slightly, looking away. "Aww... Come on, sweetie... Please look at me..." Zen says, tilting your chin up and pressing his lips to yours. "Mm, Zen...!!" You move your lips in sync with Zen's, clutching onto his white jacket. He licks your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you gladly accept (although you're not exactly the bold type).

"Mm, Zen..." You moan into the kiss, tangling your hands up into his hair, tugging lightly at his beautiful white/silver hair. Zen hesitantly reaches for the first button on your pajama top, making your eyes widen in shock. "You don't want to, do you, (Your Name)...?" He asks, sadness evident in both his voice and his beautiful face. You cup his face in your hands, lifting his face up so that he is now looking into your eyes. "That's not it at all, Zen. I want to do this with you. Really, I do. I was just surprised that you wanted to do this so early, you know?" You tell him, reassuring him of his doubts. He chuckles. " You do know it's around noon, right, (Your Name)?" He asks you in a teasing tone, smirking at you. "It is?" You ask, tilting your head to the side. "Yup," he answers, now grinning. You look down, completely embarrassed. "W-well, t-then..." Zen chuckles again, lifting your chin up to face him again. "You're so adorable, you know that, sweetie?" He asks, finishing unbuttoning your pajama top, gently pulling the sleeves off your shoulders. Why are you nervous? You and Zen have have been dating and living together for so many months now. Why do you feel so nervous? "I can tell your nervous, (Your Name). But, it's okay. It's us. Why should we have to hold back...?" Zen tries his best to comfort you. "You're right, Zen. I'm so sorry..." You apologize. "It's alright. That just means we have to give this our all, right? It is both your and my first time, after all," "Yeah. We can do this," You smile up at him from your position under him, wrapping your arms around his neck, and crashing your lips onto his in a fierce, passionate kiss that makes Zen wanting to take you on the bed right that second. He reaches behind you and unclasps your bra, letting it fall to the floor. Zen breaks the kiss, sitting up to stare at your body in awe. "You're beautiful, (Your Name)..." You blush a dark crimson color when you hear that phrase leave his perfect lips. You lift yourself up, burying your face into his neck to hide your blush. Zen chuckles, threading his fingers through your hair gently. "So cute..." He kisses the top of your head, pushing you back down on the bed lightly, reaching for your pajama bottoms. Tugging them down and off, he leaves a trail of sweet kisses from the valley of your breasts, to the inside of your thighs, making soft moans come from your slightly parted lips. Zen hooks his finger onto your panties, pulling them down and off, bringing his face down to lightly kiss your lower region. He then sticks out his tongue and starts to lick through your clit. "Mm, (Your Name)... You taste so good... Even better than I imagined," Realizing how amazing you taste, Zen brigs his tongue deeper into your clit, mimicking the movements his cock would soon make while inside your beautiful body. "Ahn, Zen...!!" You cry out, feeling something tightening in your lower abdomen. "Ah, Zen, I think I'm about to --" You tightly grip the bedsheets under you, zipping your lips tight so he can't hear you moan. Zen moans, sending vibrations through your body, as he feels some type of fluid enter his mouth, swallowing it. Coming back up to your face, he leans down and kisses you, throwing you off guard. 

You shyly tug at the hem of his jacket, looking up at him reluctantly. Breaking off the kiss, he unbuttons his jacket, pulling it off along with his shirt, dropping them to the floor. You blush, seeing his bare chest for the first time, and fumble with the buttons of his pants. You finally get it undone, unzipping the zipper, slowly pulling down his pants. He kicks them off, having them also landing on the floor. You hook your fingers into his light gray boxers, pulling them down, looking away from his shaft in embarrassment. "Do you mind, sweetie...?" Zen asks you, putting his cock in front of your lips, waiting for some kind of response from you. You nod lightly, hesitantly licking the tip, hearing a quiet moan come out of Zen's lips. A little bit more confident, you wrap your mouth around his cock, bringing your hands up to massage the parts that couldn't fit in your mouth. Bobbing your head up and down on his cock, you look up to see his reaction and almost cum on the spot. Zen's head is thrown back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, a light blush on his cheeks, lips parted slightly as he groans in ecstasy. "Ahhn, (Your Name), more..." You comply to his request, bobbing your head faster, causing Zen to thread his fingers through your hair. His eyes widen as he feels his cock retracting in your mouth. He cums inside of your mouth, his seed flowing freely down your throat, with a loud groan. Pulling away from your mouth, he cups your face in his hands, and kisses you passionately, exploring your mouth with his tongue. Lining up the tip of his cock with your slick entrance, he pulls away from the kiss, whispering in your ear, "Ready, babe?" You nod, tangling your hands into his soft hair, crashing you lips onto his, hungrily exploring his mouth with your tongue. He slowly enters you, making you break the kiss, crying out in slight pain. Hearing the pain in your voice, he stops, a worried look on his face as he looks down at you. "I'm so sorry, (Your Name)... I'll stop if you want me to," Wiping the tears off of your face with his thumb, he leans down and kisses you hotly, trying to make you forget about the pain. 

Soon, the pain turns into an indescribable pleasuring feeling, making your eyes go wide as you moan loudly in ecstasy. "Mm... No, Zen... Please don't stop... It feels so good..." A blush appears on your face and darkens as the minutes go by. You start to grow impatient, wanting him to slam you into the mattress of the bed that the two of you share every night. "Please, Zen... G-go faster, ahhn..." You beg him, starting to roll your hips into his, trying to pick up the pace of his thrusts, and it works as he brings his hands down to keep your hips still, as he thrusts faster and deeper into you until he repeatedly hits your g-spot. You feel the now familiar tightening in your abdomen. "Z-zen, I'm about to --- " "I know, babe. Me too..." Zen groans loudly as you release on his cock, triggering his release. His hot seed floods your insides, making you moan loudly as well. 

Collapsing on top of you, you feel Zen's hot breath in your ear as he whispers, "How was making love to your super handsome boyfriend?" He asks, watching your cheeks turn bright red. 'Well... He's not wrong...' You thought to yourself, snuggling into his bare chest. He pulls out of you, making you whimper from the emptiness. "So..." "I-it was a-amazing..." You stutter out, blushing darker. Zen softly chuckles, sweetly kissing the tip of your nose and covering you both up with the covers. He sighs, "Good, cause I wouldn't mind doing it again," Closing his eyes, you hear his breathing change to someone who's sleeping. You blush even darker, if possible, turning your back to him, making Zen tighten his hold on you. Before you drift off to sleep, you hear one last thing from him.

"I love you, sweetie."


	2. Jumin Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, with everyone's favourite corporate heir! Note: There may be spoilers.

It was just another day at the C&R company office, employees typing away on their computers, filing paperwork, taking calls, while poor Jaehee Kang, Mr.Jumin Han's assistant, ran around like crazy, doing everything she could. You watched in complete sadness, as your eyes darted back and forth as Jaehee bolted around the buzzing office, trying to get things done efficiently and professionally. You looked over to your right, your eyes stopping at none other than your fiancée, and lover, the Jumin Han himself, working away at signing a few stacks of documents. 'I'm sorry I can't help you, Jumin...' You thought to yourself, almost to the point of tears because you felt so bad. You decided to get your mind off of things for a while and enter the chatroom.

707:  
Oh! (MC)'s here!! Hey (MC)!!

ZEN:  
Huh? (MC)'s here? Oh! You're right!! Did you eat, (MC)?

You:  
Hey hey~ ^^

You reply enthusiastically, totally disregarding Zen.

707:  
So cool~ Why can't you marry me instead of the trust fund kid... We would even wed at the Space Station~

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

Jumin Han:  
And, just what kind of crap are you trying to pull, Luciel?

Yoosung✴ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung✴:  
Oooo... Jumin used Seven's baptized name... O_O

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang:  
I cannot help but sigh...

Jumin Han:  
This is nonsense. (MC), meet me in my room in five.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

You:  
Uh... Sorry guys, but I'm gonna go see what's up with him...

Yoosung✴:  
Okay... Bye (MC)!

707:  
Ya

See ya~

Jaehee Kang:  
Good. If you deal with him, as his fiancée, maybe he'll actually consider giving me a day off...

 

Sigh... The life of an assistant...

You:  
Hang in there, Jaehee. You always work so hard, which is why I admire you as a person ^^

💛

Jaehee Kang:  
Thank you for saying that, (MC). I am glad you said that. Have a good rest if your day ^^

You:  
Thank you, Jaehee~ ^^

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.  
707 has left the chatroom.  
ZEN has left the chatroom.  
Yoosung✴ has left the chatroom.

You turn off your phone, dropping it off in your locked, safe compartment near your desk. Heading to Jumin's room, you begin to blush, thinking about being alone with Jumin in his room. 'What am I thinking..? He would never do something like that to me...' You lightly slap yourself on your cheeks, snapping yourself out of it, knocking on the door to Jumin's room softly. "Come in," You hear Jumin say on the other side of the door, gently turning the door knob and letting yourself in. Without shutting the door, you start to walk towards Jumin, who is sitting in a chair in his room. You finally look up, seeing Jumin look at you with somewhat of an evil-ish looking smirk.

 

"I've been waiting for you, (MC)..." You hear him say, watching as he slowly starts to stand up and walk over to the door, shutting it and locking it. "You don't know how much it ticked me off watching Luciel flirt with you, (MC)... But I don't think you exactly understand who you belong to... Which is why I've brought you here. To prove to you that I'm the one who fell in love with you. I'm the one who's madly, deeply in love with you. That I'm the one who is going to be your groom." Your eyes widen in shock and you begin to gain a crimson color on your cheeks, as you comprehend what Jumin is expressing at the moment. 

Now standing behind you, he unties the ribbon tied to your wrists, then, bending down, unties the ribbon on the back of your blood red heels, taking them off, chucking them to the side, where they would be forgotten for the rest of the night.

Still standing behind you, Jumin slips the silky, silvery-white dress off your shoulders, pulling the rest of the dress down, making the beautiful, elegant, and probably very expensive fabric hit the floor, leaving you in only your matching black bra and panties. Lowering his head down to your right shoulder, he sniffs, breathing in your beautiful scent, smiling to himself. 'I can't believe such a beautiful woman will soon be my bride... I am one lucky groom-to-be, aren't I...?' Having thought that, he picks his head up off your shoulder, grabbing your a hold of your chin, lifting your face to his, and kisses you. And one hell of a kiss it was; deep, passionate. A kiss that left you wanting more than just a "kiss" from your beloved fiancee.

Sensing your change in attitude, while still in your passionate lip lock, Jumin trailed his fingers down to your panties, rubbing you agonizingly slowly through your panties, smirking when he notices that they're wet with your pre-cum. You mewl softly at his touch, causing him to smile triumphantly. Guiding you to his bed, he gently pushes you down on it, getting on top of you in a swift movement. He grabs your right hand, bringing it up to his neck, wanting you to take off his tie. "Go ahead, (MC). You wouldn't mind taking off my tie for me, would you?" He asked in a teasing tone. You blushed darkly and nodded shyly, reaching both your small, slender hands up to undo his tie. Since you've never untied a man's tie before, let alone your own husband's tie, you were fumbling with it, trying your very best to undo it successfully. Meanwhile, at the same time, Jumin already had your bra unclasped and off your shoulders, tossing it to the side, like a piece of unwanted trash. As soon as you realize this, you immediately pull your hands away from Jumin's tie, in an attempt to cover up your bare chest. "J-Jumin, what are you d-doing!?" You raise your voice slightly in shock and embarrassment, a crimson colored blush dusting your cheeks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, (MC). You don't know how badly I have been wanting to make you officially mine... You should be more confident about yourself, considering that soon, you're going to be my bride," He says, undoing his own tie, throwing it to the floor along with his jacket and undershirt. You blush more, seeing your fiancée's sexy, bare chest right in front of you. 'What the... Now, I don't even know where to look...!!' You hear Jumin chuckle, turning your face towards his. "You can at least manage to take off my pants, can't you?" He grins mischievously, watching as your hands timidly move up to his pants, giving them a shy, but firm enough tug so that they go down to about his knees. Kicking the rest of them off, he somewhat eagerly pulls off his black boxers, throwing them to the side.

Pulling down your panties in one swift movement, he leans over you, whispering hotly into your ear,"I hope your ready for the night of your life, because that night is tonight..." He nibbles on your earlobe, making you moan softly because of it. You wrap your arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, trying to tell him you're ready through your eyes and not words that would just end up embarrassing you. Having known you for quite a few months now, he understands you very well, knowing what you want to say. He gently enters you, make you cry out slightly in pain from your walls being stretched for the first time ever in your life. Gently wiping the tears from your face, he kisses both of your cheeks tenderly and lovingly, trying to make you feel better.

Soon, the pain subsides into a pleasure so great that you can't even put it into words. "Mm... J-Jumin, p-please move...." You somewhat beg him, rolling your hips into his a little roughly, causing Jumin to bite his bottom lip, groaning in pleasure. Moving his hands to your hips to keep them from moving, he leans down and kisses you roughly, feverishly, hungrily, like he thinks kissing you is the best thing in the world (which, to be honest, is exactly what he's thinking right now, having you in his arms). To add to the pleasure, he starts to pound you into the mattress, his cock hitting your g-spot every time he thrusts into you, making you cry out his name in absolute bliss.

Feeling a knot form in your stomach, you pull away from your heated lip lock to call out,"Jumin, I-I'm about to ---" You're cut off by your own loud moan, as Jumin feels you tighten around his groin, causing him to groan loudly from the feeling. Not long after, he feels your warm juices coat his shaft, as he lets out a quiet moan of pleasure, feeling himself getting close as well. You feel his cock getting bigger inside of you, letting you know that he is super close to his release. Just as Jumin starts thrusting inside of you again, and you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing his lips to yours yet again for another passionate kiss, he moans loudly into your mouth, as he spills his seed into your clit. You feel something hot and sticky flow through you, making you moan out loud for the last time tonight, as you fall limp under Jumin's hot, naked, manly form.

Pulling out of you gently, he moves next to you in the bed, hugging you close to his body, pulling the covers up onto the two of you. Looking at your peaceful sleeping face, he brushes a strand of hair behind your ear, smiling lovingly at you, gently kissing your forehead. Only one phrase could be heard in the now silent bedroom of Jumin Han.

"I love you, (MC)."

And you would never know that that one phrase would make you extremely glad that Unknown had messaged you to enter Rika's apartment, because, if he hadn't, you would have never met your best friends, or your future husband.


	3. 707 (Luciel Choi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time with 707! Note: 707 is probably OOC.

You were on a once-in-a-lifetime trip with your boyfriend, Luciel Choi, but everyone in the RFA including you call him 707 or just simply, "Seven" because he is not to fond of his Baptismal name. You and 707 have been dating for about four weeks, so basically almost a month. You two had come to this island, 707 wanting to get some more Honey Bwata Chips after finally finding another place where he could get them. After all, he said he would get you some too. And, boy, did you wanna try some of 707's precious Honey Bwata Chips!!! It made 707 happy that you wanted to try his most precious snack.

[Short time skip]

Laying down upside-down on the bed of the hotel room you were in, you were currently in the chatroom on Mystic Messenger, while 707 was setting up his monitors, security cameras, and everything else he needed.

ZEN has entered the chatroom.

ZEN  
MC..? Aren't you with Seven?

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

MC  
Hello, Jumin.

Jumin Han  
Hello, MC.

💜

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang  
I haven't the slightest idea why you're here when you're  
supposed to be signing those documents...

Jumin Han  
Elizabeth 3rd needs some attention, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang  
-_-

Jaehee Kang  
I cannot help but sigh after you say that, Mr.Han...

707 has entered the chatroom.

707  
MC, please sign off for a moment and help me with my equipment...

You suddenly feel someone's lips at the back of your neck, kissing their way to your exposed shoulders (you were wearing a spaghetti strap knee-length dress, just for this special occasion that might never come again because of 707's work). "Huh...?" Turning your head to look at the culprit, you see a flash of red colored hair before they use one hand to turn your face to theirs, successfully kissing you, and their other hand gently closing your eyelids for you. You automatically recognize the gentle, yet somehow hungry and forceful feel of the person's lips on yours. You lightly push on his chest, pulling away from the kiss, slightly freaked out. "Hey, MC... What do you think you're doing...? Don't you know that you can't refuse the great god Saeyoung?" Turning your face to look back at him, he looks into your eyes. 'Just as I thought...' You thought to yourself, a bit more freaked out than before. "You can't refuse my love, MC. Which also means that you can't say no to me making love to you right now..." An evil/mischievous smile on his unbelievably attractive face, as he handed you your phone. "Log out of the messenger, sweetie..." His tone and smile change to sweet ones, gently kissing the tip of your nose.

You blush, looking away and tell the others.

You  
Uhm... Sorry guys, but I have to go...

ZEN  
...Huh...?

MC has left the chatroom.  
707 has left the chatroom.

ZEN  
Wait..... If they left one right after the other then--

Jaehee Kang  
I apologize, Zen, but please do not go any further.

Yoosung✴ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung✴  
Don't go any further with what... lolololol

Jaehee Kang  
Sigh... Well, I have some urgent matters to attend to, including you too, Mr.Han. 

Jumin Han  
I see.

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

ZEN  
O.K. then.... Guess I'll go take selfies of my godly face...

ZEN has left the chatroom.

Yoosung✴  
Um.... Guys....?

Yoosung✴  
Why did they leave me all alone to feel confused....

Yoosung✴  
Why, them...!!!

Yoosung✴

 

Yoosung✴ has left the chatroom.

"Heh. Good girl, MC... Now, where were we...?" Putting your phone on the side table, he moves to get on top of you, hovering over you. You notice a slightly crazed look in his eyes. Lowering himself down, he kisses you deeply and feverishly, clutching your hair a little roughly in his hands. "Mm, Seven...!" You moan through the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring his body closer to yours. 'W-what is this feeling...? It's like my body wants me to do this with him...' You shake your head to get rid of the thoughts. "My real name, MC. You're the only one I will allow to call me by my real name... After all, we're getting married at the space station, right?" You blush, looking up at him and smiling. "Y-yeah. Of course..." 707 chuckles. "You're so cute, MC... I want to make love with you all night..." Sliding the straps of your dress down, he unzips your dress, pulling it off your body, tossing it to the floor. You blush even more, being almost completely exposed to your boyfriend. Pulling off the last article of clothing that's hiding your beautiful body to him, devil's advocate is playing with the handsome hacker. Should he do this with you and make both of you feel pleasure, or should he not, not having to risk possibly hurting you...?

"Mm, Saeyoung... Don't stop... I-I want this..." Giving him perfect full on eye contact, you said that a little bit desperately, not meaning to say it desperately, just wanting to speak your mind. Saeyoung's eyes widen, mouth slightly parted in awe and shock. You giggled lightly. "Who's the cute one now, Saeyoung...?" You ask in a teasing tone of voice, before leaning up to respond to his kiss from minutes ago. Moving his lips in sync with yours, he kisses back, widening his eyes yet again when he feels your tongue exploring his wet crevice. Tugging at his oversized sweatshirt, you try to tell him to take it off. He knows exactly what you want, and has no problem complying to it, breaking the kiss to pull the sweatshirt over his head and onto the floor, along with his shirt.

Leaning down once again, you feel Saeyoung's teeth nibble and pull on one of your breasts, causing a soft moan to fall from your panting lips. Reaching your hands down, you manage to easily unbutton and unzip his jeans, pulling them down, home kicking them off to land on the floor. You could now see an obvious bulge in his red boxers, making you blush again at the possibility of that bulge happening because of you. "Of course you were the one who did this, MC..." Saeyoung voices your thoughts, pulling of his boxers as well. "Which also means your responsible for fixing it," Smirking at you confidently, he brought one of your hands to his shaft, clamping your hand around it. And that's all it took for Saeyoung to start to moan. Cautiously, you start moving your hand up and down, even more moans coming out of your boyfriend's lips. Moving your head down, you lick the tip of his cock, sending a shiver down his spine as he moans yet again. Gaining a bit more confidence, you take the whole thing into your mouth (or what you could fit at least), causing him to moan louder, threading his fingers through your hair, thrusting his hips into your mouth, making you gag as his tip hits the back of your throat. You look up wanting to see his reaction, only to stop dead in your tracks at the sight in front of your eyes.

Now kneeling on the bed, cheeks flushed, eyes tightly shut, and head thrown back in pleasure, was the boyfriend you loved so much. The sight automatically caused you to moan and start sucking on Saeyoung's cock faster, more pleasured moans slipping from his mouth. "Ahn, MC... I'm about to--" He couldn't finish, because he had already released his seed into your warm mouth, making him moan a little louder. Swallowing it all, you got back on your knees, gently pushed Saeyoung down onto the bed, getting on top of him this time. His eyes widened, not used to your dominant side. Not that he didn't like it, of course. Lowering yourself down on his shaft, moaning in both pain and pleasure the deeper it went inside of your clit. "Ah, Saeyoung...!!" Pulling you towards him into a gentle hug, he kisses both of your cheeks, trying to comfort you.

A few minutes later, you had the sudden urge to ride him so hard into the mattress of the bed, so you could hear those sexy moans of his, with the usual adorableness of his voice. With those thoughts, that's exactly what you did, hands balled into fists on the sheets of the bed, moaning louder than ever. Hands on your hips, Saeyoung helps guide you with riding his cock, making you moan as he touched you with his slender, warm, soft hands of his. Feeling close to release, you kissed him hungrily, driving out your pleasure to the max. "Ahn, MC.... D-don't push yourself..." As soon as he moan out your name, you released on the spot, letting out a really loud moan, only to be quieted by Saeyoung's lips once more. Soon after, he released inside of you, filling you with his seed, not even really caring whether you become pregnant with his child or not.

"Hmph.... It's all your fault, Luciel..." Pouting, you lean your head against his chest as you pull the covers over the two of you. "Hey..." You had called him by his Baptismal name. He wasn't exactly very fond of that name, which was probably why V gave him the nickname 707. "Now I have to apologize the others because of this...." You huffed, closing your eyes.

Putting his hands behind his head, Saeyoung smirked.

"Well, you loved it, didn't you? My sweetie..."

"I love you."


End file.
